Holding Me To It
by emmarenae
Summary: This is a story i am writing... about Chad and Sonny and their frustrations... LEMONS WARNING
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I DO NOT OWN SWAC OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS! ASK BEFORE USING MY IDEAS! (I wish I owned Sterling though…)

Dear Diary…

A Channy Story

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm not sure what to do! I think I'm falling for him. I actually think I'm falling for him. After all he's put me through in the last few days I think he and I can finally be together. If only I could know how he feels about me. If he acts based on feelings something could be done. If he is just being his typical Chip Drama Pants asshole self then I want nothing to do with him. Wait I second, I DON'T LIKE CHAD. It's impossible…_

_Sonny Munroe_

**Sonny's P.O.V.**

_-Flashback-_

"Chad, help me!" I cried desperately, "Please! I will give you what you want! Just please help!"

-_End of flashback-_

If only I would of known, back when I was innocent that is. Chad would never let it go. No matter how much I begged, no matter how much I pleaded, Chad would never let me forget how he had helped me.

He is so conceded. He is so full of himself he doesn't even realize I could even be falling for him.

He thinks I have loved him for years. Every other girl my age does, why shouldn't I? It's because I know Chad.

He isn't the kind of person who would go help someone out of the goodness of his heart.

He would help someone out of the goodness of his publicity, or to get something he wants. With me it's what he wants.

What an ass.

As Chad now walks into the cafeteria can't help but see how upset he looks and can't help but wonder what is wrong.

**Chad's P.O.V.**

This is not happening.

No way in hell this is happening!

This stuff doesn't happen to _the _Chad Dylan Cooper. This is supposed to be the stuff Chuckle City deals with not MacKenzie Falls!

* * *

A/N: THANKS FOR READING!!! This is the first fanfiction I have ever written so I hope you liked it! I will probably post another chapter in about an hour once I finish writing the next chapter… anyone have any ideas?? I will definitely credit them to you. Please review!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! Sorry the last chapter was so short. It annoys me when people write them that short but I'm working on it… I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE! **WATCH OUT FOR LEMONS**

**Chad's P.O.V.**

They can_not _take my show off the air!  
What the hell am I supposed to do to keep myself around Sonny?  
I think she knows I see her as more than just a sex slave. I'm pretty sure she enjoys it too!

At least I hope so.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Hey Sonny I have some stress to work out so stop by my dressing room later" Chad whispered seductively into the brown haired beauty's ear.

"I'll be there" Sonny said quietly in a solemn and expressionless tone.

Chad walked away with a look as though he was about to cry but CDC never cried.

Sonny was glad and sad at the same time when Chad had asked her to come over later. She knew exactly what he wanted but one question still remained. Did he want her or just sex? Whatever it was Sonny was sure she had to go over or risk everyone finding out what trouble she was in that Chad had saved her from. All Sonny knew was that until Chad was satisfied, she would be his forever.

-_Sonny's phone vibrates-_

Sonny picks up her phone and quickly reads the text:

I'm ready for you, come now. –CDC

Sonny hurried herself to Chad's dressing room so they could leave and go to the secret spot.

When she got there, she found Chad waiting outside obviously in a hurry. Sonny and Chad sat in silence as Chad drove his red convertible to the secret room on the far side on the studio. He pulled into the back parking lot and they went into the main door and quickly into the elevator with no buttons to press for floors, only the machine that swiped the card and took you to the floor on which you were allowed. Chad was allowed the lowest floor to himself and no one else had the key.

Sonny dreaded the elevator ride as she always did.  
It felt so long but when they finally reached their destination Chad led the way into the back room and he quickly locked the door behind them.

It was time for Chad to get what he wanted and Sonny was supposed to willingly give him the sex he desired so greatly.

"Chad what's wrong? You aren't your usual flirty self."

"Nothing," Chad spat quickly, "I just want to lick your vagina and hear you moan."

That was something Chad would say.

"Chad I will give you the best sex of your life if you will just tell me what's wrong." Sonny reasoned.

"I-I am losing my job"

"What? What do you mean?"

"They are cancelling M-Falls and there is nothing I can do about it."

"I don't know what to say…" She whispered softly.

"Now I told you so now you must fulfill your end of the deal"

Chad took Sonny and forced his lips upon hers and she started to kiss back with passion and aggression.  
She ran her fingers through his hair and tugged slightly, enough for a good grip but not enough to hurt him.  
He moved his kisses from her mouth to her neck and gently started to unbutton her shirt, leaving her in a black lacy bra and her jeans.  
He stopped and stared at her beautiful body. Then Sonny quickly went over to Chad and slowly removed his shirt button by button touching his skin lightly every time.  
At this gentle yet sexy touch Chad became stiff and let out a small moan. Sonny was kissing Chad's naval and moving towards his pants.  
Slowly she unzipped his pants and slid them off leaving Chad in nothing but his boxers. Sonny took off her own pants while Chad undid her bra strap.  
He sucked gently and harshly at each nipple treating them same. Slowly Chad moved lower and with one fluid motion removed her thong and once they were both completely naked  
Chad started licking her vagina lips and then fingering her as fast as possible.  
Then Chad pressed himself into her walls and slowly started pushing himself all the way in forcing a moan from Sonny.  
The sweat was visible on both as Chad continued to move in and out increasing in speed.

Suddenly Chad pulled out and walked away.

A/N: What was wrong with Chad? Find out next time! Please review!


End file.
